Better Than Counting Sheep
by Wizard-Party-Forever
Summary: L has a tail, and decides to put it to use one night while he and Light are chained together. Lawlight, basically just smut. Written for the Death Note Kink Meme


L wasn't really sure why he had a tail. It had always been there, and he had never thought to question it. Being an incredibly intelligent child, he of course realized from a young age that it was unusual, but he didn't find it important enough to put a lot of thought into.

With his baggy pants and odd way of sitting, it was never really a problem. In fact, he quite liked it - sleek, black, and scaly, he thought it suited him just fine. So nothing was done about it, and he considered it to be completely normal.

As it turned out, Light didn't. Of course, after the decision to handcuff the boy to himself, he had considered how he would tell Light, but in the end realized that the best course of action would be to simply let him see for himself, and so, there was no way to prepare for the outburst that was sure to come.

"Ryuzaki! What is that thing!" Light cried the first time they had gotten undressed together.

"...Oh, yes. I forgot to mention this. Do not worry yourself over it; it is merely a genetic mutation I was born with," he answered.

"But - Ryuzaki, you have a tail!" Light exclaimed, as if trying to drive his point further in. Then his eyes narrowed. "Hold on - you're messing with me, aren't you! I bet that's just attached to your underwear!" Light marched the entire six feet that connected them and reached for the waistband of L's boxers. L jumped away.

"Please refrain from touching me, Light," he said coldly.

Light rolled his eyes, but didn't try again to prove that the tail was fake for a whole five minutes, until they were in their pajamas and brushing their teeth in the bathroom. L really should have seen it coming - having not bothered to put another pair of pants on, it was easy for Light to grab the appendage that was waving about around his knees. In an artful move made to look like he was putting his toothbrush away, Light grabbed his tail and yanked - hard.

"Ow! Don't do that!" L hissed.

Light, on the other hand, gasped in surprised, still holding onto it. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered.

"I assure you, Light, My tail is very real, and that hurt very much," L said. "I would have nothing to gain from lying to you about this."

After that, Light did not try to disprove the existence of L's tail again. It was simply yet another of Ryuzaki's abnormalities: he had a tail, and that was that.

It had been several weeks since then, and L was still having a hard time fixing his sleep schedule to accommodate Light's. He found himself drifting off, finally, though it was difficult to keep his mind clear enough to stay in that state. When he woke up, the clock told him that he had been asleep for three hours - an improvement, he supposed, from the short naps he normally took.

He closed his eyes, intending to go back to sleep again, but he then realized what had woken him up. Apparently during his abnormally long stretch of sleep, he had time to develope and erection that was making itself impossible to ignore. Ah. Well, that was indeed a problem. It had been quite some time since he had become aroused like this - obviously before chaining himself to Kira.

He tried to think of Kira percentages, fact and statistics from the case to distract himself, but that simply wasn't happening now. His senses were just too awakened lying here next to Light. The boy was gorgeous, and though they had showered before bed, L could have sworn he had his own unique scent. A bit of sweat coated his forehead - the room was pretty warm. Or maybe that was just the result of his over-excited state.

He pondered what to do, as his problem wasn't going away any time soon. He had the handcuff key - he could unchain himself and use the bathroom - but he didn't think that was a very good reason to uncuff himself.

A thought crossed his mind, a thought that really had no business being in his head at all. He could take care of it right here, next to Light. The idea was disgusting and terrible, but nevertheless it sent a rush of blood down to his now straining erection.

L's fingers drifted up to prod at his lips, and without even realizing what he was doing, he slipped one, two, three into his mouth, taking them in as far as his gag reflex would allow. His tongue swirled around the digits, making them as slick as possible until he couldn't wait any longer, and yanked them out.

Oh god, was he really going to do this, in the same bed as Light? It seemed his body had made that decision for him, though; his fingers were already making their way beneath the covers.

He slipped his hand beneath the hem of his boxers, taking a moment to pump his cock a few times, and god did it feel good, but that wasn't his goal. He continued, traveling down, down, until his fingers came into contact with the prize he was looking for - his asshole clenched at just the thought that after months chained to Light, he would be...

Light shifted, and L froze, internally begging him not to wake up. It was too late to stop; he thought he would die if he didn't go through with this.

Light did not wake up.

L went limp with relief, almost forgetting about his arousal until the movement caused his fingers to brush against his entrance, and it was back at full force. But damn, his spit had dried up. He would need to use something else. His eyes darted around the room, looking for something that would work better - he certainly didn't keep anything made for this sort of occasion on hand. His gaze landed on the nightstand on Light's side, where Light insisted on keeping his hand lotion in the drawer.

He didn't consider that the action of leaning over to grab it might awake Light, but by the time it crossed his mind he had already retrieved the tube. He didn't bother worrying himself about it, instead coating his fingers in the substance, lying on his back, and plunging them under the sheets to retry where he had stopped.

This time, he wasted no time on his cock and skipped straight to massaging his entrance, begging for it to just loosen up and let him in.

The first finger going in was weird and unfamiliar, as it always was after such a long stretch of time without doing it, but it still felt unbearably good, and even better when he pushed in farther and - yes, yes, he'd found the prostate and it was every bit as good as he remembered. He mindlessly shoved another finger in, and began to scissor them inside himself.

That burned a bit, but he continued on, relentlessly stretching and pushing on, slipping in a third finger a few moments later. Any normal person in their right state of mind would have been embarrassed in such a situation - he was only using fingers and already he was thrusting upwards toward his hand, legs (and tail) twisting in the sheets and refusing to stay still - but L was neither normal nor in his right state of mind, and really couldn't be bothered to care.

His legs were trebling now, the persistent stimulation of his prostate becoming too much to handle. Any moment he was going to come, he could feel it, and without thinking, doubled his efforts - but no, this wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He allowed himself this luxury so rarely; he had to make it last.

He forced himself to still and pulled out his fingers, omitting an obscene squelch. He wondered if the movement of his fingers had been making that noise the entire time and he was just too far gone to notice. It wasn't unlikely, considering he had failed to notice that his writhing had twisted the sheets so violently that Light was now laying beside him shivering and without any sort of cover.

He removed all of the sheets that were bunched around him and placed them on Light, but even without the warmth they provided he didn't feel cold; to the contrary, his body was on fire.

His tail... had other uses than looking cool and occasionally poking Light to get a rise out of him. The end indisputably resembled a penis, adorned with a distinctive tip that simply couldn't be perceived as anything else once you had looked at it that way. L, not having the patience for useless things, put it to good work.

Oh god, there was no better feeling than the pliant appendage prodding against his entrance, pushing inside, in, in, in... before long his hips were undulating upwards to meet the thrusting of his tail, trying to pull it in further. A long, drawn out moan broke the silence of the room, and L realized it was coming from him.

He wasn't normally this vocal, but the excitement of getting away with such a lewd act right under Light's nose was causing his moans to rise in pitch until it was more of a whimper, brought on by the constant striking against his prostate building up to his orgasm.

His orgasm was approaching rapidly; he could feel it. He was tempted to reach down and help himself along, but instead he diverted the path of his hand upwards to play with his nipples. He gently swiped his thumb over the right one, then a bit harder, continuing with the movement until it was hardened enough to grip between his thumb and forefinger and twist.

"Ah!" He gasped through labored breathing. That hurt, but he did it again in spite, and then to the other. It wasn't enough, though; he needed more.

He lifted his hips up and increased the pace of his tail, but the angle of trying to do this on his back, with his tail partially pinned down under him just wasn't working out. He would need to change something.

He rolled over so that he was on his side facing Light, left leg bent for leverage - an action easier said than done, considering all the while he was still attempting to fuck himself, because he couldn't stop even for a moment or else he would surely die.

Yes, this so much better. With its new freedom, he was able to plunge his tail deeper and faster and hit that spot perfectly with every thrust. He was trembling now, and emitting a high whine, which he muffled by shoving his face into a pillow. But there was still noise - the vulgar squelching from having used too much lotion, the squeak of the mattress from his constant movement, and a quiet, breathy moan coming from... not him.

That was Light's voice!

He lifted his head up and cracked open an eye, slowly, as though if he didn't see it it couldn't be true. But there was no denying it - Light was most definitely awake now.

Their gazes met. Light's eyes were wide, perhaps in disbelief, and his cheeks were flushed. But despite the embarrassment of being caught, L simply couldn't stop the movements of his tail, and one particularly hard thrust against his prostate drew out his loudest moan yet.

"Ryuzaki-"

L was coming. The sound of Light's voice set him off, and despite the shame of being watched (or maybe even because of it?) L was having the most intense orgasm of his life. His vision blurred and his legs shook, and he flung out a hand to grab ahold of something to keep him grounded. His fingers wrapped around Light's wrist, which Light had extended in front of his face, though he didn't seem to know what he was going to do with it.

"Light!" L whimpered, breaking their eye contact in order to roll onto his stomach and bury his head in the pillow. He was still diligently thrusting into himself, drawing out the orgasm, though rationally he knew that he should try to end things as soon as possible. Light was surely horrified at his actions, but he simply couldn't stop.

"Light," he murmured again, not sure what he was going to say, but wanting to feel Light's name in his mouth. He jumped a bit when he felt fingers on his back, but realized that it was Light, who had freed his wrist and was tracing his spine. The sensation sent another shudder through him, asshole fluttering feebly around the appendage still embedded deep inside him.

After a moment, he had to risk eye contact with Light to draw breath, because the pillow was beginning to suffocate him. He realized that he wasn't the only one short of breath; Light was panting next to him, eyes still fixed on L's naked form. Had he become aroused from L's display? The thought made L's softening penis twitch.

"R-Ryuzaki," Light breathed.

"Yes, Light?" L asked, voice wavering a bit. Light's fingers were still trailing along his back, sending trembles through his body when they would occasionally dip further down, edging closer to his entrance. Light didn't reply, eyes seemingly transfixed on L's body, and he suddenly found himself feeling too exposed under Light's gaze. It was completely irrational, considering they showered together, but now Light was actively staring at him, taking every detail in as though he was trying to commit his body to memory.

L realized that that might not be a completely inaccurate assumption, though. He was completely naked, having kicked the covers off to Light's side and his boxers somewhere a the foot of the bed, and laying on his stomach, legs spread, and to top it off, his tail was still planted in his ass, sore from exertion but still twitching, just like the rest of his body.

Light's fingers were dancing lower and lower, and it didn't take a genius like either of them to figure out where they were headed. "Light," L gasped, but didn't know why. It wasn't as though he was going to stop him if Light decided to... what? Would he really go that far?

His thoughts were cut off by the sensation of a finger circling his already filled hole, and he couldn't help but make a noise of surprise. "Light, what are you doing?" He demanded. The finger froze, and he immediately regretted saying anything.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. I'm not sure what came over me," Light said.

L spread his legs further and wiggled his hips, trying to get Light to resume where he left off. "It's... okay," he grunted. The finger was still not moving, though. L doubled his efforts, pushing his hips back and beginning to pull his tail out to draw Light's attention to the area.

Light stopped the action though, and took things into his own hands by shoving L's tail back in, hard.

"Ah! Light, what are you..." L trailed off when Light pulled out his tail again, until only the (unmistakably phallic shaped) tip was in. This time he was ready for it when Light plunged in, and snapped his hips back overenthusiastically, resulting in the appendage going much further in than intended. He was already half-hard again, from just this - Light truly was a miracle worker.

Light kept thrusting, manipulating L's tail so that he was fucking himself like before, except now Light was hovering between his thighs (when did he get there?) doing all the work for him. L would have laughed at the absurdity of the situation were he not so aroused that all he could do was lay there and let Light do what he wanted to his body.

"Light, please," he panted. He hoisted himself up onto his hands and knees to better rock back onto Light's - but no, it wasn't Light's erection, it was his own tail, he reminded himself. Not that he would mind. At all. In fact, once the thought crossed his mind, he couldn't get it out. What he wouldn't give for Light to replace L's tail for his cock.

"Ryuzaki," Light began between heavy breathing. "Why are you... letting me do this?"

L couldn't give an answer to that, so he settled for pushing backwards and moaning.

Light suddenly stopped the movements, drawing out a long whine from L. "Ryuzaki," He murmured. "I'd like to fuck you now, if that's alright with you."

"Yes!" L gasped. "Please!"

Light yanked the tail out for the first time, leaving L feeling empty, even around the fingers Light was shoving into him, along with even more lotion. They prodded around, looking for that spot. Light, of course, wasn't as in tune with L's body as he himself was, but it still felt better than it ever would on his own, simply because it was Light doing it.

"There," he whispered when Light found it. Light seemed to understand, because he kept prodding at the spot, until L felt that he was going to collapse. "Yes, Light!" He moaned. "Please!"

Light wasted no time in pulling out his fingers and settling himself at L's entrance. "Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked, leaning over to whisper in L's ear. L nodded furiously. Yes, that was exactly what he wanted! He pushed his hips back, and, to both of their surprise, the tip of Light's penis slipped in.

It was Light's turn to moan, falling forward so that his chest was press against L's back. "Ryuzaki. Can I...?"

"Yes, move Light," L groaned.

Light did just that, and it was wonderful. There was little pain, considering he had spent the past twenty minutes with his tail (almost exactly the same thickness as Light's cock, from what he could tell) lodged in his ass.

After what seemed like ages of the slow stretching of Light's cock pushing into him, Light stilled. "I'm all the way in," he panted. "You're so... tight."

L pushed back despite that, shifting the angle impatiently. Without warning, Light pulled out and thrust back in in quick succession, pushing L forward, though he scrambled to get upright immediately after. "Again!" L demanded.

Light complied, more forcefully, and this time L didn't even have time to haul himself up again before the next one came. Light was no longer pausing between thrusts, developing a steady pace.

It was still enjoyable, but he had slid forward to the point that Light was no longer hitting him at the best angle. Light, seeming to sense this, wrapped his arms around L's middle and pulled him back, and this time L stayed up when the thrusting started again, even pushing back to grind himself onto Light's cock.

"Li-ght," L moaned, drawing the word out.

"L," Light breathed in response. "I'm close..."

"Yes, please, please, please," he chanted. He felt so sensitive, and when Light reached down to pump L's cock, his arms collapsed, unable to support himself. Everything was too much, too much, and Light was slamming into him faster than ever-

With a cry he was coming for the second time that night, pushing back against Light who in turn buried himself as deep as possible and released onto L's spasming hole. They were both collapsing now, L rocking his hips as much as he could despite the fact that the tangle of arms and legs was making it hard to move.

A slight pain alerted L that Light was biting into his shoulder to muffle his moans, though he didn't mind, really - a shudder passed through his whole body when Light's mouth moved up his neck, sucking and biting and pressing small kisses up the length from his shoulder to neck. A bizarre practice, L thought vaguely, but he knew it was common during these things. And he couldn't say it wasn't nice. While not the most physically arousing thing he could imagine, the act felt intimate, which was a silly thought because they had just had sex for god's sake and what could be more intimate than that?

After a few seconds, Light rolled over and pulled out so that he wasn't crushing L, who could do little but whimper into his pillow in the aftermath of orgasm. He could feel Light's weight shifting and a blanket being pulled over him, and then an arm was snaking around his waist and pulling him backwards against Light.

"Light..." L said in a whisper. It seemed like he had become physically unable to say anything else in the past few minutes.

"Yeah?" Light yawned into the junction between his shoulder and neck.

"That was... Enjoyable."

"I agree."

"We should continue that."

"I agree," Light repeated.

Having sort of delt with the uncomfortable talk that was supposed to follow these things, L curled up further and pressed his back against Light's warm body. Perhaps with this new method of tiring himself out, he could fall asleep again - right now and every night.


End file.
